YYH Rhymey Things
by Mischieff-Maker
Summary: aka:Character poetry. like it or lump it.
1. mask of stone, soul of glass aka masquer...

Masquerade

This mask I wear with such disdain  
Gives a sadistic smile

Though I know full well of all the pain  
That comes from my acts so vile

hatred and agony is all I know  
It's all that I can find  
My true self I'm afraid to show  
So this mask I hide behind

It hurts me greatly this mask I wear  
But behind it I must hide  
This pain it seems too much to bear  
It claws at my insides

And yet in fear of isolation  
Of facing the darkness again  
The fear ridicule and damnation  
I don my mask , but I know I can't win

Countless though this mask has slain  
I chose to wear it still  
And crying tears of blood like rain  
Many more this mask shall kill  
  
End

AN-this poem although modified a bit you can also find on under my pen name possession on FP. com when I wrote it it was a project for school but after re-reading it I thought that with a little alteration it fit hiei so perectly I could'nt resist

R&r and remember

.V. peace

---M.M

Ps not all of my poems will be angst-y it just suited my mood and type of inspiration at the moment.


	2. next up hiei again in: the madness of re...

A poem from Hiei's POV: Angst:  
  
Crimson deliverance  
  
The smell fills the air

The scent makes me sick

My conscience can't bare

All the pain I inflict

In my dreams at night I'm taunted

By the faces of the slain

They stare with empty eyes, looks haunted

In remembrance of their pain

I taste the blood it fills my mouth

The thick liquid gagging me

I cough and gasp there's

No way out of this hell, my purgatory

And so in desperation

I realize that I can be freed

The pain of my blade brings exultation

Death clouds my vision as I cease to be

At long last I can rest

At long last all is well

For there is no sweeter reward with which to be blest

Then that given by the flames of hell

End

AN- yes as I said this is from my account as possession on FP. Net only modified so it fits better.

As always:

.V. peace to you all

I aint saying it again so take it while you can

And of course don't forget to R&R

Chao bambini

----M.M.


	3. nightmare 1st person pov, hiei once more...

This poem was used on my fp. Com account as well. Okay here's the dish on this I know its doesn't really make sense but it's about hiei having a nightmare hence title about kurama , dieing (The innocent lie dead victims bleeding etc.) and he wakes up trembling but kurama's there to comfort him and he knows that both he and kurama are safe that this is where he belongs .

Nightmare  
  
by M.M.

I feel the calm unnerving  
In the stillness of the grave  
I feel an evil stirring  
And A soul that can't be saved

I feel the shadows creeping  
To still this pulsing night  
I feel the sorrowed weeping  
As the Morrigun takes flight  
  
I feel the fevered pacing  
Of the creature in its cage  
I feel its heart beat racing  
With a burning white-hot rage  
  
I feel the hastened breathing  
As the reaper closes in  
I feel the daemons seething  
And his malicious evil grin  
  
I feel the victims bleeding  
The blood a dark thick red  
I feel the lies misleading  
As the innocent lie dead  
  
I feel my body quaking  
As my eyes fly open wide  
I feel the sobs that leave me shaking  
As you awaken by my side  
  
I feel your arms around me  
Safe with in your arms I moan  
I feel your prescience soothing  
And at last I know I'm home  
  
----------------------- 1- Morrigun- a huge black bird of medieval origin. Believed to be a bird of ill omen (bringing death pain etc.) 


	4. Acidic lullaby sorta first person , demo...

This is the song that lulls all of the demon world to sleep.

-

-

-

Acidic Lullaby 

Twisted metal

Piercing screams

Like horrors only

Seen in dreams

-

Shards of glass

Searing pain

Torn flesh cleansed

By acid rain

-

Rushing crimson

Waterfalls

Tangled bodies

Mangled gaul

-

Taste of copper

Smell of death

Sound of gasping

Final breaths

-

Warm red pools

Of liquid life

Silver moonlight

Glinting knife

-

Glassy orbs

Now frozen wide

No more secrets

Left to hide

-

Racing heartbeat

Heaving lungs

Something wicked

This way comes

-

Spark of Hellfire

Burning bright

Stench of panic

Cold moonlight

-

Soft and wet

The feel of earth

Polished coffins

Trapped in dirt

-

Flowers lie

In stone lined rows

Gifts of sorrowed

Empty souls

-

Green eyed monster

Vengeful plans

Heartless murder

Blood washed hands

-

Shadows dancing

Secrets hid

Creaky slams of

Coffin lids

-

Ghostly wails

Rattling chains

Torn and tattered

Eyes deranged

-

Never resting

Empty hearts

Cold as ink

And thrice as dark

-

Misleading smiles

Filled with hate

Merciless as

The Hands of Fate

-

Breaking hearts of

Those betrayed

Silence as

The screaming fades

-

Mad demented

Church bell chimes

Evil twisted

Nursery rhymes

-

Echoes made

With no one there

Weight of secrets

Too big to bare

-

Fear and torture

Curse of death

Swing of scythe

Reapers breath

-

Belladonna

Nightshade leaf

Siren's song

Of empty grief

-

Join in all

to sing and rise

All madman's laughter

Soulless cries

-

Raise the song to fill the skies

With

Beastly howls

Hooting owls

Lone wolfs baying

Desparate praying

-

Together fall In pulsing beat

With

-

Aching lungs

Silver tounges

-

Mix to formthis song so sweet

All whispers dark

Coal black hearts

Twisted laughter

Ever after

-

-Twine together-

---Harmonize---

-

In this. . . . .Our acid lullabye


	5. Third times the charm, or not: Kurama

Crimson Aesthetics

Rivers of blood spill

From the mouths and wounds of they who die

The beating of hearts still

To form another lullaby

A sickly sweet and bitter tune

Of those who souls, this world, depart

I work by silver light of moon

To craft these blood soaked works of art

At my side, a gleam of gold

Some treasure of those now ever lost

I am a thief yet truth be told

These trinkets do not satisfy, and so their owners pay my cost

Through this my true love I've discovered

These objects offer up no thrill

And with every bauble I've recovered

My only joy is in the kill

Once upon a time a bandit king

And through rebirth reformed, turned good

But that bleeding heart has long stopped beating

And so was born this new me, craving blood

The art of murder, a knack for death

A pleasure never before to me known

The excitement of the final breath

A satisfaction all its own

It's wrong, it's bad, it's vile

It's wicked, and unjust

But there's few else that can make me smile

Than sating an unquenched bloodlust

So catch me if you can

But it's already too late

It was over even before it began

There's just no stopping fate

There's nothing I regret

And there is no going back

The way is decided, my path has been set

And many more lives will fade to black

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay ... well um this is obviously about Kurama after his death as 'Shuichi' he becomes a demon through and through where as before he only stole and had sex...lots and lots of sex...lots and lots and lots of sex...now his humanity has fled right along with his good boy persona and he finds that stealing no longer satisfies him so when he still feels empty he kills the owners of the items that have failed to bring him happiness...and finds the he likes it, and so what thevery has not gained him, murder has...R&R


End file.
